


El Hogar de un Ángel

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, M/M, One-Shot, aun así intento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensaba que iba a morir, hasta que un ese hermoso ángel se le apareció.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Hogar de un Ángel

Tenía hambre, tenía frío. La lluvia era insoportable, haciendo que su camiseta se pegara a su pecho, y dejándolo con más frío de lo que debería.

Nadie lo volteaba a ver, eso era normal. Uno nunca debería ver a los ojos a alguien como él.

Las calles estaban empapadas, y el hambre le estaba carcomiendo el inestino. Ya no le dolía el cuerpo, tenía rato que se había perdido la capacidad de sentir algo en su piel.

Era patético.

Pensar que iba a morir así.

Siendo sincero, siempre creyó que iba morir de una forma un poco menos…mundana.

Accidente, o tal vez asesinato, no sonaba tan mal, tal vez por enfermedad, y muy poco probablemente, por la vejez, antes de eso moriría de sobreesfuerzo. Nunca pensó que moriría de hambre después de quedarse con nada, cuando en algún tiempo, lo tenía todo.

Estornudo, el viento helado azotándolo, solo empeorando su estado.

Se recargo en la pared del edificio de departamentos que usaba para cubrirse un poco de la lluvia, aunque realmente no servía de mucho.

-Espero que cuando muera, sea rápido…-suspiró dejando que la lluvia cubriera su cara. .

-¿Disculpa?

Una voz preguntó. Al principio pensó que era su imaginación. Una voz tan amable y preocupada, no podría estar dirigiéndose a él.

-¿Estás bien?

La voz se escuchaba tan real, pero lo que decía no tenía sentido. Abrió los ojos.

Un ángel.

Había un ángel que lo estaba mirando.

Era un ángel con una mirada preocupada, cubriéndolo de la lluvia con sus alas.

\- No deberías estar afuera así….

Las alas se desvanecieron en un segundo, y en su lugar había una sombrilla.

Estaba al borde.

Escuchó esa voz, parecía tratar de decirle algo pero no podía escuchar. Todo se ponía negro, y se desvanecía.

¿Así era como se sentía morir?

Tenía sentido.

Pero, por lo menos había visto a un ángel, antes de irse al infierno.

Despertó con el delicioso aroma de comida recién hecha.

Su estómago gruñó, y se puso de pie.

-¿Ya despertaste?-esa voz. -¡Qué bueno! Me habías espantado. No deberías estar afuera en días como estos

Miró a su lado y la sonrisa del ángel lo deslumbró.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi departamento. ¿Quieres comer?-preguntó, acercándose al sofá con un tazón de sopa.-Esto debería hacer que entres en calor, y te quitará el hambre. Luego deberías tomar un baño,  si no te puedes enfermar.

El ángel (Que en realidad no tenía alas) le dio el tazón de sopa, y una cuchara.

Estaba caliente, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo en la lluvia, le hizo bien. Empezó a comer, sorprendiéndose de lo deliciosa que sabía, aunque no tenía gran cosa.

Se bañó con agua caliente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el ángel le prestó una pijama, e insistió en que durmiera en la cama (“Eres mi invitado después de todo”)  a lo que  solo le respondió que sería mejor que ambos durmieran juntos, al fin y al cabo eran ambos hombres.

Esa noche, durmió tranquila y profundamente, al saber que un ángel lo estaba cuidando.

* * *

Kouki se levantó, desesperado. Se había quedado dormido, y era su primer día de trabajo.

Salió tan deprisa del departamento, que olvido su almuerzo, y no se dio cuenta hasta que llegó al edificio donde iba a trabajar.

Tras cinco años de esfuerzo en la universidad, por fin se había graduado* y podía empezar a trabajar.

Le habían indicado que tan pronto llegara al edificio, debía presentarse con el presidente, así que hizo justamente eso.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó enfrente de la oficina.

Escuchó del otro lado, un leve “pase” y abrió la puerta.

Akashi sonrió al ver a su ángel parado enfrente de la puerta, con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos.

Ah, qué alegría que lo recordara.

Aquel día en el que lo salvó de la lluvia y le dio una oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

Había desaparecido del departamento antes de que su ángel se despertara, y tan pronto lo hizo se hundió en el trabajo, para recuperar la compañía que su padre había perdido, dejando a toda su familia en la calle, después de que se suicidara, pasando todas las deudas a la familia.

Fue increíblemente sencillo, y ya llevaba dos años dirigiéndola, con las mejores ventas que jamás tuvo.

No que eso importara.

Lo que realmente importaba era que tenía a su ángel enfrente suyo, que podría saborear.

Nunca pudo dormir tan cómodamente como aquella noche con un ángel a su lado, ni probó comida más deliciosa que la sopa preparada con esas manos.

Se relamió los labios al ver como Kouki se  ponía nervioso, y se sonrojaba.

“Te dejaste atarapar por el demonio, mi pequeño ángel. No pienses que saldrás de mi agarre tan fácilmente.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Ni fucking idea de cuanto debas estudiar en la universidad, así que inventé algo.   
> En todo caso, lo hice como en quince minutos, así que tiene esa calidad. La verdad, me base en un KageHina que tenía escrito por ahí (donde kageyama no tiene casa) y lo escribí tan pronto como pude. A la mitad me dió hambre así que me estoy muriendo...


End file.
